The present invention relates to a miniature gas chromatograph apparatus and, more particularly, to one which uses a substrate wafer with grooves etched by techniques from integrated circuit technology.
The technology of gas chromatography is well-known in the art. In recent years, however, there has been great development in the field of gas chromatography in which the etching technology that is used to make integrated circuit devices is used to etch the gas channels in a semi-conductor substrate wafer. With this technology, the size of gas channels in a substrate wafer can be reduced, thereby making miniaturized gas chromatography systems possible.
In a report entitled "A Feasibility Study Of A Pocket-Size Gas Chromatographic Air Analyzer" dated July 1977, prepared under the National Institute For Occupational Safety And Health Contract NIOSH2100-76-0140, a pocket-size gas chromatograph apparatus is disclosed. The present invention is an improvement over that device.